1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal. In more detail, the present invention relates to a foldable mobile communication terminal having a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, mobile communication terminals such as mobile telephones etc. are widespread. There have been impressive improvements in the functions and performance of these types of portable communication devices, and in addition to a call function and an email receiving function, which are basic functions of a portable communication terminal, devices having a digital camera function have also started to appear. Mobile telephones having such a digital camera function typically have a first section with an operation section such a numeric key pad, and a second section having a display section including an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) unit etc.
As a portable telephone with a digital camera function, there is a revolver type device (hereafter referred to as “related art example 1”), in which, while keeping an operation surface having a ten key pad arranged on an operation section and a display surface of a display section parallel to each other, a first section and a second section are overlapped or opened out by turning the second section with respect to the first section on an axis that is perpendicular to the two surfaces as a rotational axis. In this revolver type portable telephone with a digital camera, the camera optical system is arranged on an opposite side to the operation surface of the first section. If a digital camera mode is then set, the display surface of the display section functions as a viewfinder, and an image captured by the optical system of the camera is displayed on the display surface. Also, in a state where the first section and the second section are overlapped in order to enable normal call receipt and making of calls using jog dial, some function keys etc. are arranged on the second section.
Another portable telephone having a digital camera function provided with a first section and a second section is a clamshell type (hereafter referred to as “related art example 2”); in which the second section is turned relative to the first section on an axis that is parallel to both the operation surface and the display surface as a rotational axis. Similarly in a clamshell type portable telephone with a digital camera, the camera optical system is arranged on an opposite side to the operation surface of the first section, or on an opposite side to a surface on which a main display of the second section is arranged. If a digital camera mode is then set in a state where the second section is folded over with respect to the first section, the display surface of the sub-display arranged on a surface opposite to the arrangement surface for the main display of the second section functions as a viewfinder, and an image captured by the optical system of the camera is displayed with a longitudinal direction of the display surface of the sub-display as a width direction. This clamshell type of mobile telephone with a digital camera function is also capable of taking pictures using the camera function while the second section is opened up with respect to the first section. In this case, the display surface of the main display functions as a viewfinder.
With the mobile telephones with a digital camera function of the above described related art 1 and related art 2 examples, in a state where the first section and the second section are overlapping, the lens for the optical system of the camera is arranged to one surface side, while a display surface of a display is arranged to another surface side. Therefore, if the phone is placed on a desk, for example, in a state where the first section and the second section are overlapping, in a stable state, the lens of the camera optical system or the display surface of the display will come into contact with the surface of the desk. Even if the lens of the camera optical system and the display surface of the display are protected by glass, contact with other surfaces causes dirt to stick to the protective glass and becoming tarnished etc. Dirtying and tarnishing of the protective glass etc. has a detrimental effect on the observation of photographed and displayed images.
Also, with the mobile telephone having a digital camera function of related art example 1, it is normally possible to see the display surface from outside. It is therefore difficult to secure confidential information, such as information relating to communication and a wallpaper design set according to the individual taste of a user, which is personal information, compared to a clamshell type mobile telephone. Further, in the case where the first section and the second section are overlapped, in order to enable normal call receipt and making of calls using a jog dial feature, some function keys are arranged on the second section. For this reason, when the first section and the second section are not overlapping in order to operate the numeric key pad, operation keys are arranged divided across the first section and in the second section it is difficult to achieve good operability.
Also, with the mobile telephone having a digital camera function of related art example 2, in a state where the second section is folded over with respect to the first section, the telephone normally functions a digital camera, but in that case, a display surface of a sub-display arranged on an opposite surface to a main display functions as a viewfinder. This sub-display is generally inferior with respect to the size of a display region, display resolution and response for moving pictures compared to a main display used in a state where the mobile communication terminal is opened up. It is therefore difficult to give sufficient viewfinder display characteristics to determine an image to be photographed when functioning as a digital camera in a state where the portable communication terminal is folded up.